


Sharing

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [33]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Sharing a drink with them from the same straw for Rowaelin?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 38





	Sharing

Aelin felt like a little kid. The waitress set down the obnoxiously pink drink in front of the two of them, it was topped with cream and there was even a cherry on top. It didn’t look real.

Aelin pulled it towards her and sipped at it through the straw, she almost moaned at how good it tasted. Rowan looked at her, brows high as if to say _Seriously?_

“Want some?” She offered.

“Hell no, that thing looks toxic,” Rowan said sipping from his plain old water.

“What’s toxic is your attitude, what did this milkshake ever do to you?” Rowan said nothing and Aelin reached over the table and flicked him on the nose. “You’re such an old man.”

Aelin pinched the stem of the cherry and popped it in her mouth, Rowan watching the whole thing very intently. Aelin snorted.

“Fine.” Rowan said.

Before Aelin could ask him exactly what was fine Rowan grabbed her milkshake and turned the straw towards him. He took a sip, Aelin waited for his reaction. She saw his eyes go a little wide and the corner of his lips twitch.

“Was I right?” Aelin said, grinning at him.

Rowan shrugged, trying not to smile.

“Well, just because I love you, you can share it with me. Just this once though, next time get your own,” Aelin said as she took a sip before turning the glass around so the straw face his direction instead.

Rowan reached for her hand across the table and laced their fingers together, “Good thing you love me then.”

Rowan pulled the milkshake towards him and Aelin went into shock as he drank at least a third of it in one go. When he finished she glared at him and he just smiled innocently at her. “But right now I’m reconsidering.”


End file.
